Wikia Clue Chapter 6: This house is cursed
The Doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Fishy "How? All the doors are locked. That's why we can't leave" said White. "I have a key." "You have a key to let us out of here, and you didn't say so this whole time!" Said Plum. "I was instructed not to do so." "Well what if we just leave now!" Said Scarlet. "We can't" said Green. "Why not!" Said Peacock. "Because" said Green, "There is proof that we've been ehre, and there has been two murders. Who knows what kind of mess we could get into." They all sighed and nodded, knowing it was true. Meanwhile, Fishy went to open the door. While o pening the door, the others thought they might as well go up to the front door aswell to see who this person. The door opened to a woman. "HI" she said. "My name is Fudge. My car broke down just down the road, and I was wondering if I could use your telephone?" She was soaked from the rain and shivering. "Sure you can come in!" Said Fishy. Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. Fishy motioined Mustard to quickly close the living room door. "You can use the phone in the lounge." Fishy lead Fudge to the lounge room, and then locked the door. "Why did you lock it?" asked White. "There has been too much going on tonight. We need to be safe!" Fishy went to close the door, but before she could, the maids Laters and 808 fled out. Candalusia stayed. "Speaking of being safe" said Mustard "We need to split up into groups of two." "Are you crazy!" "What!" "Potatoes!" "We need to find this murdurer, they have to be in the house. All windows and doors are locked." said Mustard. "Well what if the murdurer is one of us? They'll kill the person with them!" "Then we'll know who the murdurer is!" "BUT ONE OF US WILL BE DEAD!" Said Peacock. "It's every man for himself" They picked straws. Mustard and Scarlet. White and Fishy. Candalusia and Green. Peacock and Plum. Mustard looked into the living room to check on things. "Everything all right?" Said Peacock behind me. "yup, two corpses, everything is fine." "What about Fudge in the study?" Said Plum. "Won't she get suspicious?" "I saw we throw her out" Said Scarlet. "If we throw her out, she might get suspicious" said Green. "If I were her, I would be suspicous already!" said Mustard. "Oh, who cares?! That girl doesn't matter! Let her stay, locked up for another half an hour! The police will be here by then, and there are two dead bodies in the study!!" Screamed Peacock. "SHHH" Said everyone else. We change to a different type of writing cause """ annoys me. We see the party as it splits up. Wadsworth and Mrs. White start up the stairs, as do Mr. Green and Candalusia. Prof. Plum and Mrs. Peacock stop, unsure of where to go. Wadsworth pauses on a step and indicates the door under the staircase. Fishy The cellar. Col. Mustard and Miss Scarlet stop in the middle of the Hall. MUSTARD Well, we know what's in the study, we've just come from the library, and the stranger's locked up in the lounge-- SCARLET Let's go look in the billiard room again. They go to the Billiard Room. Prof. Plum opens the door to the cellar. Mrs. Peacock reaches in and turns on the light. They enter cautiously. 45 -- INT. SECOND FLOOR--HALLWAY -- 45 The storm is still around Hill House, visible from a second-story window. Fishy and Mrs. White walk down the hallway as Mr. Green and Yvette start climbing the stairs to the attic. We hear thunder and rain. 46 -- INT. ATTIC -- 46 Darkness. We don't know exactly where we are. Suddenly, a light turns on. We see Mr. Green and Candalusia, at the bottom of the attic staircase. Both of them are terrified of what may be above them. Silence. CANDALUSIA Do you want to go up in front of me? YVETTE Absolutely no. CANDALUSIa I'm sure there's no one up there. YVETTE Zen you go een fron. CANDALUSIA All right . . . Neither move. We hear nothing but the rain on the roof. 47 -- INT. CELLAR--STAIRCASE -- 47 Darkness. We barely see Mrs. Peacock and Prof. Plum backlit, at the top of the stairs. They edge down. Mrs. Peacock gasps. PLUM Well . . . Ladies first. PEACOCK No, no. You can go first. PLUM No, no, no, I insist. PEACOCK No, I insist. PLUM Well, what are you afraid of, a fate worse than death? PEACOCK No, just death. Isn't that enough? 48 -- INT. SECOND FLOOR--HALLWAY -- 48 Mrs. White and Fishy are at the doors of two adjacent rooms. They are looking at each other nervously. Fishy Are you going in there? WHITE Yes, are you? Fishy Yes. Pause. FISHY Right! WHITE Right. They look in. FISHY Um, I don't see any light switches in there. WHITE Well, neither do I, but there must be switches somewhere. FISHY Shall I come in with you? WHITE No! I mean . . . no, thank you. They start into their rooms and then jump out simultaneously, looking for the other. 49 -- INT. GROUND FLOOR--BILLIARD ROOM -- 49 Col. Mustard and Miss Peacock are in back of the corner bar. They're stooping to look in. They stand and Col. Mustard indicates the bar's narrow egress. MUSTARD Ladies first. SCARLET No, thanks. They both head for the exit, and they have to squeeze through-- it's a very tight fit. Col. Mustard walks past Miss Scarlet, who is sure to keep him in sight. He grabs a pool cue from the wall. She gives a little gasp. Col. Mustard walks over to the pool table and motions with the stick to look under it. They do. There's nothing there. 50 -- INT. ATTIC-- 50 Mr. Green and Candalusia are still where they were; at the bottom of the steps. We hear rain. CANDALUSIA Go'n. I be right behind you. GREEN That's why I'm nervous. CANDALUSIA Zen we go togezer. The two squeeze up the narrow steps. 51 -- INT. CELLAR -- 51 Mrs. Peacock and Prof. Plum are still inching down the stairs. Mrs. Peacock turns on the lights as Prof. Plum slips on a step. This frightens Mrs. Peacock, who runs dow the remaining few steps. PEACOCK Stay there! 52 -- INT. GROUND FLOOR--THE HALL--FOYER -- 52 Col. Mustard and Miss Scarlet throw open the closet door. Nothing there. 53 -- INT. SECOND FLOOR--MASTER BEDROOM -- 53 Fishy is wandering in the dark. FISHY (nervously) If there's anybody in here, just look out! 54 -- INT. SECOND FLOOR--BEDROOM -- 54 Mrs. White is wandering like Fishy. WHITE (nervously) Are you hiding? I'm coming . . . 55 -- INT. GROUND FLOOR--BALL ROOM -- 55 Col. Mustard and Miss Scarlet are backlit. We see the hall behind them. MUSTARD What room's this? SCARLET Search me. MUSTARD All right. He starts to frisk her. SCARLET (threateningly) Get your mitts off me. He does. 56 -- INT. CELLAR -- 56 Mrs. Peacock sees a rat and screams. The rat crawls away. Prof. Plum tenses, but starts to look around. 57 -- INT. GROUND FLOOR--BALL ROOM -- 57 Col. Mustard flips on the lights, making Miss Scarlet gasp. MUSTARD Nobody here. SCARLET He's behind one of those curtains . . . ? She points to the curtains at the far end of the Ball room. MUSTARD You look. I'll go search the kitchen. Col. Mustard leaves. Miss Scarlet sighs. She starts to walk--slowly--toward the curtains. The curtains almost seem to be moving, but it just could be her imagination. Then--there is definite movement off to the right. Scarlet stops in her tracks, trying to scream but unable to. She continues cautiously. Scarlet reaches the curtains, pauses . . . and throws them back, revealing . . . A broken window with wind blowing in. 58 -- EXT. ROADSIDE -- 58 It is still raining. We see Fudge's car on the side of the road. A cop car pulls up to investigate. THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THIS IS IN A BLUE BOX CAUSE I DIDN'T WRITE IT EXCEPT FOR A FEW M Category:i didn't write the blue box Category:potatoes Category:tralalala Category:trololol Category:someone is dying next chapter ;) Category:comment who you think is dying next Category:WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE MURDERER???? Category:i made several spelling mistakes don't get mad at me im sickly Category:Pie